How to lose a Jedi in 10 days
by mrs.christensen247
Summary: Its my starwars version of How to lose a guy in 10 days.Anakin bets he can seduce any female, and padme bets she can make a guy fall in love with her then dump him..in 10 days.will they find more in the bet or utter chaos.
1. Life Of a King

1**AN****- okokokokok im soooooooooooooo sorry. I faced two types of writers block, the original and my version "Lazy writers block"..LOL..I was kinda stuck on how I ended the first chappie so I redid it. Its still almost the same as the original just a little change. Also thank you SO MUCH for the reviews..it was inspiration to continue 3 much luv ..lol Speaking of reviews..someone suggested to me to write this way so thank you also.. it is kinda easier..im writing more..LOL so I wont hold you up any longer. Here is the redid chapter of How To Lose A JEDI In 10 Days!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- If I created star wars, do u think Padme would've died and Anakin become Vader..well I probably would've made him suitless Vader for a little while because he is kinda sexy when mad...LOL im just an admiring fan**

How to lose a JEDI in 10 days

Anakin is the most sought out JEDI in the galaxy. Every female who sees him or knows him wants him. All the males look up to him. He loves all the attention given to him. Anakin being so arrogant and self praised takes on a bet that will change his life for the better...even worst

Coruscant

Anakin parks his speeder right in front of the temple. Admiring his new precious toy. He high fives the guards at the doors Anakin walks threw the temple as if he owns it. Females who are in deep conversations stop to look in his direction to admire him, giggle amongst themselves then turn away blushing. Anakin loves this to no end.

"Good morning ladies".

Anakin tells them. He gives them his sexiest trademark smile.

"Good morning Anakin ".they all say in unison.

Anakin feels them staring at his rear as he walks off.

"Force I want him".replies Keira.

All the girls look at her with a dumb expression as if to say who doesn't.

."Take a number." Aayla says.

They all laugh ."In time..he will be mine"says Keira as she continues staring at his disappearing figure.

He walks into the sparring him to find obi wan and a few of his JEDI friends. Most of them like him others hate him. They are in a deep conversation when he walks up to them

" Well Well...look who's finally decided to walked in"

Anakin smiles

"Mr too sexy to be early" says his friend Ferus

"Well good morning to you to Mr wishing you was as sexy as Mr too sexy"

Anakin smiles even more as Ferus rolls his eyes.

Obi wan stands up and ignites his light saber

"Well now that you have decided to come, lets get busy."

They do a 3 man fight. Basically survival of the strongest. The fight goes on for hours. Anakin has his top off when a few female JEDI walk in. Anakin senses them and uses this to his advantage. Obi wan senses what his intentions are

"Oh boy here we go" he says

Anakin starts doing more aggressive and flexible body moves. Knowing that he has the attention of all the females now and the envious attention of the ones who hate him. When he is finally done performing he looks at Obi wan and ferus' knowing expression.

Anakin shrugs at them "come on guys...gotta keep my rep up float." Smiles mischievously

"well stop thinking of your rep, but your life" replies ferus

He lunges at anakin who blocks him easily. While the two are getting in a 1 on 1 battle, obi wan decides to make a move by jump kicking the both of them to the ground

"Hey that's not fair..." Anakin looks at him

"Yeah..we weren't paying attention Kenobi"

Obiwan fixes his tunic and shrugs

"well young ones...its all about paying attention..right anakin"

Anakin doesn't even here obi wan speak since he is to busy noticing his fanclub in the corner. The girls look at him across the room and giggles amongst themselves. He throws them one of his sexy trademark smiles and watches with triumph as they all blush. He smiles to himself. Obi wan realizes that anakin is in his too sexy mode and waves his hand in his face.

"Hello..is the unflirtatacious for a minute Anakin in there" He replies

Anakin doesn't take his eyes off his fans and just nods his head

"Yeah..gotcha"he says.

Obiwan and Ferus roll their eyes as Anakin continues his facial flirting. After 5 minutes of waiting for the show to stop they decide to go to lunch

"Hey anakin were going over to Dex's ..you comi-"

Ferus stops speaking since anakin is not where he was before, but was already making his way over to his fans. (Unbelievable) He says to himself.

He shouts to him

"Anakin .. Anakin ...ANAKIN" He yells very loud

Anakin who's getting the sweat off his chest wiped with a towel by one of the girls finally looks towards him

"What..as you can see I'm BUSY" He yells back.. "Where going to Dex's you coming or what" he yells back. "I'll meet you guys there".

Anakin looks back at the girls and smiles

"Forgive me..he was dropped as a youngling..no manners at all" They laugh at him "Ladies I was wondering..im a little worried that I might get mugged on my way back to my room..would you all do me the honor of walking with me...I feel that if the culprit was to see 4 beautiful ladies they would forget what they had to do"

They laugh and agree to walk with him. Anakin wraps his arms around them. Two on each side. As they walk he looks back over at ferus and obiwan who are looking at him shaking their heads. Anakin Winks and puts a thumbs up sign. As they watch the five disappearing figures Ferus looks at obiwan.

"What's wrong with you" asks obi wan

Ferus shakes his head. "I should've had you as my master" He replies

Obiwan smiles and shakes his head. He puts his arm on Ferus' shoulder

"Believe me..one hormonal cocky JEDI is enough for the order" he replies

Anakin and the girls are walking towards his apartment in the temple. He is telling them stories of his adventures with Obiwan and Ferus. Most of them he fabricated to his liking.

"...so then obiwan and ferus fall into the nest of gundarks, and me being the good friend that I'am, jumped in and saved them for the thousandth time. Some Jedi they are huh?"

They laugh along with him as they reach his door. He turns around to them.

"Thank you ladies so much for walking me. I feel so much safe now knowing that 4 beautiful angels walked me. I guess I was right about those culprits"."Your welcome Anakin" they reply in unison.

They blush and laugh as he kisses each of their cheeks. Anakin walks in and winks at them as he closes the door. He leans against it, listening and waiting for the usual reaction he gets.

"Oh force we touched Anakin Skywalker"the first girl says."He called us angels" the other replies."He is so sexy"the other puts in.

Anakin smiles as he listens to their conversation as they leave. He throws his tunic at c3po's head which causes him to turn on.

"Oh hello Master Anakin...was your training well" he asks. Anakin looks at himself in the mirror as he flexes his muscles and wiggles his eyebrows."Hello 3po..it was..rewarding" he responds. Anakin continues his mirror show then smiles to himself.

"Hmm..I guess I am sexy huh" he says to himself then walks to the fresher.

3po who was still in the background looks around the room then looks in front of the mirror as if he is looking for someone.

"hello..the person speaking to master Ani" he stands up straight.

"Oh they must of left...or master ani has gone insane..I hope master Ani knows he did not design me to understand mental problems" He waddles off.

**AN****-well there it is..the redid first chappie. I tried to make anakin seem a little more cocky so I hoped it worked..only your reviews will tell me(HINT HINT). The next chap will most likely be up by tonight..if not by Monday. **

**like -don't like...let me know plz..though I must tell you that the little blueish/purple button underneath wont work without your assistance..LOL **


	2. Life of a Queen

AN- HI there….sorry I haven't posted for almost a year. I was stuck on what to do . Well this chapter is still in question and will only be answered by your reviews(HINT-HINT) lol. This Is Padmes point of view and her daily life. So without further holdup….heres chapter 2.

_**AN - If I owned it all, do you really **__**think that**__** black suit would be in existence? **_

Students mingle and chat in front of Naboo's Grand academy. Students and teachers going in and out the massive building . The population is very diverse and in groups. There's the rich kids, less rich, jocks, nerds , cheerleaders, royalty and others. A candy red convertible speeder pulls into a reserved parking space for the queen of all groups. The queen of Naboo academy. The Queen B, Padme Naberrie.

All the movement and voices cease in sound as Padme turns off her blasting music and engine. All eyes watch as she opens her door and gracefully comes out the car and walks to the steps while speaking on her pink COM link. Her outfit already having jaws open. A mini skirt stopping at her thighs with a pink halter top. A two toned color glasses with her initials written in diamonds on the sides. On her arm is a brand new pocketbook with her initials also on it.

"It was amazing for the most part. He took me to Coruscant. Then we went shopping. Later that night we went to the opera and the most exquisite restaurant for dinner on the terrace. Their was candle lights all over, rose pedals covering the floor and the view was absolutely gorgeous. "

She pauses for a moment in front the door as a boy quickly rushes to open the door for her. She hardly acknowledges his good gesture and continues her conversation.

"Then he ruined it all by asking for a goodnight kiss. I mean what type of girl does he take me for. Do I look like I sit on the corner wearing fishnet stockings with hooker boots and 2 seasons ago type fashion?." She pauses again and smiles

" So I told him I was engaged and got out the speeder . Then he had the audacity to call me a gold digging slut. Awful I know. So me being he good person that Iam, I corrected his sad mistake. I told him I wasn't a slut because I have higher standards, I'm a bitch. When he was walking back to last year vortex speeder I turned on the sprinklers and soaked his ass." She smiles and laughs

"Well I got to go so I will talk to you later Hun, bye".

She continues walking to her first class of three ,Specie Sexuality. Her favorite.

The classroom is full of many students and voices as PAdme walks in. All conversations stop as she walks in. Her little crew, Sache, Corde, and morte wave and motion for her to come. AS she walks to her seat, all the jocks remove their foot from her path

"Good morning guys" she says to them as she throws them a smile." Good morning Padme" they all say in unison as they look at her swaying rear. They continue to sare until she its down.

"Damn she's hot" says one of them.They all look at him as if he's from another galaxy.

"Obviously loser" says another. They all shake their heads and laugh

"Id give anything to take her out, kiss her ,touc-" he continues as he gets cut off

"Yeah and half the college wants to do the same thing so take a number". They all laugh and go back to their original conversation.

Padme turns to her friend's and blows a kiss to each of them as they do the same to her.

"Seriously could they stare any harder" says sache as they pull out their lip gloss and mirror.

Each of them applying the lip gloss to their lips and puckering to the mirror.

"Now ladies" begins padme as she blows a final kiss to the mirror. "We have reputations to uphold even if some people are obnoxiously rude and like staring" as she says that everyone else in the class turns their attention elsewhere.

"We have to learn to love and enjoy the company of our fellow people" sache, corde and morte all nod to padme as she continues. "After all…I certainly do" as she says that a nervous boy walks up with a camera.

"Umm...Padme" he stammers." Sorry to intrude…but can I take your picture"

Padme, who has her back to him rolls her eyes and sighs." Is this for you and your geeky friends to put on the holonet?" she says in an annoyed voice

"Uh...No" he replies. "Is it for holospace" says padme

"No its fo-"he tries to continue but padme cuts him off. "holo5… holobook...Etc etc blah blah blah" she says nonchalantly

"Uh…ummm… no it's for the galaticbook...I need another pic of the student body president" he says quickly, fearing she might wave him away like she normally does.

Padme turns around and smiles at him. "Well why you didn't say so" says padme as she adjusts herself. She strikes a pose as he snaps a few

"Were those good "she asks. He sighs with relief and answers her" Yeah those were great" he says with a smile

"Very well…now please walk away from my desk" she says. He nods and scampers off.

Padme hears snickering behind her and she turns around.

"What so funny" she says to her mini crew.

They continue to laugh as morte starts to answer her.

"Whatever happened to loving and enjoying the company of your fellow people" she says in a tone similar to padme.

They continue to laugh and padme just smiles and shakes her head.

The bell rings signaling first class has began. As the students settle down the headmaster walks in with a female behind him.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, for your last couple of months as seniors here Mr. Zake will not be your teacher. He is very ill so you will have a sub". He gestures to the middle age looking female behind him as she steps forward.

"Her name is Ms. Zorn. I want all of you to be on your best behavior" he looks directly at Padme "Especially you Ms Naberrie" he says sternly in a knowing manner

Padme who was in the middle of filing her nails looks up. "I'm sorry what" she says

He turns back to the rest of the class and continues

"So class meets your teacher, Ms. Zorn meet your class," he starts for the door and turns around. "And padme" he says as padme blows him a kiss as he walks out.

Ms. Zorn stands in front the class and looks as her students. She scans all of them who are looking at her with a blank stare.

"Well...Umm…good morning...I'm Ms.Zorn as you all I know" she begins still looking at everyone. "Today lets start off getting to know every-"she starts to say but stops as she sees a small hand in the air belonging to none other than padme.

"Uh..Yes" she says. "May I use the bathroom" says padme. "Oh of course...Let me just find a pass"

She walks behind the desk as padme makes her way for the door

"Oh I won't need one" she says as she walks out.

Ms.Zorn nods and looks back at everyone. "So where were we" she begins to say when all the students begin to stand up and walk towards the door making up excuses

"I have to use the bathroom too, I'm starving, I need to got to my locker……" says the leaving students.

"Wait you all….Cant…." she begins to say and looks back at the empty desks

"Leave" she says with a defeated sigh.

She notices the remaining three students, two boys and girl. One of the boys is the one with the camera. He looks at her sadly.

"A word of advice" he says as she nods

"Before you get their attention…you MUST get padme naberries." He says

She nods and answers. "I realized."

**AN- like-don't like…I finally decided to keep padme like this for the story so I can get it going finally...lol****…I may post another chappie later on today or tomorrow so keep a look out and review plz(hint-hint)**

**Mrschristensen247 **


	3. Waking up:PT1

**AN-ok..IM SO SORRY for not updating like I said I would..Alot was going on..ANYHOO..this is the third ch of HTLAJ..sorry again if its short..Just want to get something up..so Enjoy**

The sunlight shines through the balcony doors and into the massive pink bedroom. Almost everything in the room is pink or bright in color except for the astrodroid in the corner who is white blue and silver. He makes a series of beeps and chirps to rouse his mistress. The small petite figure in the bed stirs as the droid makes noise.

"Good morning r2. She says as she sits up and stretches. She removes her blankets and sits on the side of the bed.

Her polished feet slide into her fury pink slippers as she stands up and heads for the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and smiles

"Beep boop beep beep (you are going to be late padme)" whistles r2 as he waits outside the bathroom door.

"I won't be late r2. All I have to do is shower, fix my hair, my makeup, and then I have to find a really cute outfit and nice shoes to match." She calls back to him from the closed door

"Boop boop beep (if you say so)" he responds back

A whole standard hour and a half later, Padme makes a final look in the mirror

She's wearing a short mini skirt with a jacket to match and a tank top on the inside. Her hair is in a long ponytail with a pink band with her initials on it holding it up.

"What do you think artoo…too much...Too less" she asks him as she continues to look at herself

"Woop woop beep (took you long enough)" he replies to her

Padme simply laughs and kisses his dome head and walks to out the room.

Padme walks down the winding stairs and sees her father. He looks up and smiles.

"Well there's my little girl" he says to her as he kisses her cheek

"Good morning daddy" she says with a smile as she hugs him

"Off to school" he asks her as she walks to the door

Padme nods and she picks up her bag." Yeah, today's the last day before vacation" she says

"You know what that means right daddy" she adds with a smile

Ruwee looks at her and laughs." Yes…yes…our trip to Alderaan has been set and ready. We leave tomorrow afternoon" he tells her with a smile

Padme screams and jumps in her fathers arms as she gives him a hug.

"This is awesome...I'm so Proud of you dad...You get an A in the dad department" she says as she paces around the room thinking of what she can do on her trip

"Oh daddy…I can go shopping...Sightseeing...Then more shopping" she continues to say.

Ruwee laughs just as his wife, jobal, comes from the kitchen and approaches them.

"So I guess she heard the news" she says with a smile looking at her daughter's excited face.

"Good morning mom" she starts to say. "This is going to be so amazing" she continues

"Well don't get to excited...You still have another day of class so get going" he says to her Padme relaxes and nods.

"Wait… no breakfast" Jobal asks Padme

Padme looks at her and gapes, as if she was offended "Mom...My figure" she says as she flattens her shirt.

Padme kisses each of their cheek then walks out the door to her speeder. She puts on her glasses and pulls off.

_"Oh__ my master Anakin you are strong" says a girl as she rubs up and down __Anakin's__ arms. __Anakin smiles appreciatively as another appear__ before him._

_"__Open__ up big boy" says another girl as she feeds him __some shura__ fruit. Anakin __looks__ at her seductively as he opens is mouth and gladly takes the fruit._

_Two other girls appear before him. Both only wearing towels as they stand next to __each other_

_"Anakin__…its time for your bath" she says with a smile._

_A brunette girl walks up to him and unbuckles his pant._

_"Yeah Anakin.." says the girl as his blue eyes locks with her brown.Anaki feels like he's in a trance just looking at her. No doubt in his mind that she was better looking than the other girls. Or the fact that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She throws him a seductive smile._

_"your very dirty" she says to him _

_Anakin tries to bend down to kiss her but she slowly steps back away from him._

_All the girls now stand together looking at him. _

_"Come __on Skywalker__" says one_

_"Hurry up Anakin" says the pretty brunette_

_"Get up Anakin" they all say_

"Anakin get up" says ferus' voice from the commachine

Anakin's eyes flutter open as he looks around the bright room.

"Aww man" he says with a groan after realizing his dream ended.

"Anakin Skywalker get your ass up" yells ferus from the com.

Anakin sits up as he mumbles a few unpleasant words about ferus for disturbing his sleep.

"Ana-"he begins to say again when he gets cut off

"I'm up you scruffy little bastard" yells Anakin to the com as he makes his way to the fresher

"Well it took you long enough" says Ferus "Obi wan and I are gong to Dex's for breakfast so meet us their okay" he continues to say.

Anakin looks in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. He splashes water on his face and looks back in the mirror

"Hello...Stop looking at yourself and answer me please" says an annoyed ferus

"Yeah...I will meet you guys there" says Anakin as he wonders how Ferus knew he was saring at himself.

"And don't be late either" says ferus as the transmission ends.

Anakin shakes his head and closes the fresher door muttering more unpleasant words about Ferus.

Less than a half hour later Anakin walks out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet. He walks over to the dresser ad pulls out his clothes. Before he takes out his underwear he senses people outside is door. As he gets closer to the door he senses that it is two of the females from yesterday.

Anakin listens to them rant and rave about who got their first and whose dish Anakin would prefer. Without a second thought Anakin swings open the door and smiles at them.

The stunned girls look at him in only a towel and wet. Their eyes roam over his body and lower section, hoping to get a glance. Anakin looks at them also and notices the baked food they brought him.

"Good Morning Ladies…how can I help you" says Anakin with a smile

One of them almost finds their voice and answers him. "Well...I...We…um...You...Hot…" she begins to stammer as she continues to stare at his body. Anakin simply smiles at her and fuels the fire by resting one hand on the side of the door so his muscles are flexing.

"Oh force…" says the stammering girl

The other pushes her aside and talks. "We decided to make you some breakfast" she says as she extends her hand with the plate of food. Anakin takes it from her with a smile and smells it. He closes his eyes and inhales its scent

"Mmm…smells great ladies thank you" he says to them with his trademark smile. They wave bye to him as he does the same.

Anakin watches as they scream to their friends while leaving. He shakes his head and closes the door.

Anakin picks up one of the muffins and takes a bite. He chews for a few seconds then gags. He spits it out into a trashbin.

"Ugh..And here I thought that they were the whole package..Ugh" he says with a frown

He walks over to threepio and switches him back on. The droid raises to life as Anakin places the plate in his hands.

" Rise and shine threepio" says anakin

"Good morning master ani…Did you sleep well?" he asks anakin

Anakin walks back to his room. As he ponders threepios question and remembers his dream with the females. Especially the captivating brunette." I slept pretty great" says Anakin with a smile

"Oh my..what should I do with this food" asks threepio

Anakin walks back to the bedrrom and starts getting ready. An idea pops into his head and he smirks.

"you know what threepio..I definetly want you to throw it away..but ah.. wrap one up to go" he says in a mischevious tone as he finishes getting dressed.

**AN-not sure about this chap but what the heck..Like-Dont Like?..plz do tell**


End file.
